


Awkward!

by MidnightWolfy



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightWolfy/pseuds/MidnightWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First kiss almost turned into something more... Damn it, Sokka!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward!

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on ff.net

His lips met hers, in his haste, he nearly missed, just catching the corner of her mouth. Moving to pull back he was pleasantly surprised when she pulled his lips fully over hers with a moaned. Their excitement was hard to contain, however, and the seemingly innocent almost awkward first kiss turned into needy groping.

Zuko wasn't sure whose hands wandered first and at this point didn't care much. The only thing he could think about was Katara half sitting beside him on her bed moaning wantonly.

His hands were at her breasts for only a moment before they made their way down to her waist band. Zuko was glad that Katara had stopped wearing her dress in place of a shirt and pants. He dipped his hand into her pants, looking up to see if it was all right, Katara nodded. Reaching his hand in more he found her bindings and loosened them without a second thought.

Finally at his goal his eyes widened in masculine satisfaction upon feeling her wet heat tighten around his finger. He thrust, slow, teasing. Katara moaned, arching her back as best she could in her sitting position using the wall as leverage. She was close. A few more thrusts and she would go over the edge.

Zuko thrust his finger once, twice, thri-

Knock! Knock!

"Hey Katara! Are you all right in there? I heard you moaning," Sokka, Zuko cursed quietly.

"I-I'm fine Sokka… I just…stubbed my toe," Katara shakily replied.

"Okay, just thought I'd check. You know, I was looking for Zuko, have you seen him?"

"No, I haven't seen him, what do I look like his mother!"

"I just thought-"

"Well, you thought wrong, Sokka."

"Okay, jeez, I'll ask Aang then."

"You do that!" With that Katara looked over at Zuko with a half smile.

"Hi, Zuko here," He said awkwardly.

"Um, Zuko."

"Yeah?"

"Your hand is still down my pants."

"Oh, sorry."


End file.
